pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Irwin
by George J. Dance Mark Irwin (born April 9, 1953) is an American poet and academic.Mark Irwin, PRAbook. Web, Sep. 20, 2016. Life Irwin was born in Faribault, Minnesota, the son of Mary Lou and William Thomas Irwin. He earned a B.A. from Case Western Reserve University in 1974, an Master of Fine Arts from the University of Iowa in 1980, and a Ph.D. from Case Western in 1982. He has taught at the University of Denver (1992-1993), Ohio University, Athens (1993-1994), the University of Colorado at Boulder (1997-2000), and the University of Nevada (2000-2001). He has been an associate professor of English at the University of Southern California (USC) since 2004. He lives in Colorado and Los Angeles, where he teaches in the Graduate Creative Writing Program at USC.Mark Irwin, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Sep. 20, 2016. His poems have appeared in the American Poetry Review, Agni Review, The Atlantic, Georgia Review, Kenyon Review, Paris Review, Pleiades, Poetry, The Nation, New England Review, and The New Republic.Mark Irwin, College of Letters, Arts, and Science, USCDornsife. Web, Sep 20, 2016. Writing Irwin’s poetry has been compared to that of Hart Crane, William Carlos Williams, and Paul Valéry, among others.Andrew Wessels, An Interview with Mark Irwin, Bookslut, January 2009. Web, Sep. 20, 2016. Recognition His awards include a Nation/Discovery Award, four Pushcart Prizes, the James Wright Poetry Award, and fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, and the Fulbright, Lilly, and Wurlitzer Foundations. Billy Collins included Irwin's poem "My Father's Hats" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."My Father's Hats," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, May 21, 2018. Publications Poetry *''The Halo of Desire: Poems''. Baltimore, MD: Galileo Press, 1987. * Against the Meanwhile: 3 elegies. Middletown, CT: (Wesleyan University Press, 1988. * Quick, Now, Always: Poems. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1990. * White City: Poems. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2000. * Bright Hunger: Poems. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2004. * Tall If. Kalamazoo, MI: New Issues, Western Michigan University, 2008. * Large White House Speaking. Kalamazoo, MI: New Issues, Western Michigan University, 2013. *''American Urn: Selected poems, 1987-2014''. Ashland, OH : Ashland Poetry Press, 2015. Translated *Philippe Denis, Notebook of Shadows: Selected poems, 1974-1980. Cleveland, OH: Globe Press, 1982. *Nichita Stanescu, Ask the Circle to Forgive You: Selected poems. Edited *''13 Contemporary Younger American Poets: A chapbook anthology'' (edited with Andrew Wessels). Denver, CO, & Los Angeles: Proem Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mark Irwin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 20, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"My Father's Hats" at Poetry 180 *Mark Irwin 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Mark Irwin at the Poetry Foundation *Mark Irwin at the Superstition Review (3 poems) *Poems *Translations ;Books *Mark Irwin at Amazon.com ;About *Mark Irwin at the University of Southern California *Mark Irwin Official website *An Interview with Mark Irwin at Bookslut, 2009 Category:Living people Category:American male poets Category:1953 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Minnesota